


Journalistic Integrity

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: The warm afterglow of a night with Kate Kane is threatened by a sudden rain storm and an awful story assignment for Kara Danvers. Thankfully Kate just happens to need a favour that might solve both problems...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Life after Crisis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Unusually for National City it had been raining non-stop since just after breakfast and Kara Danvers was not happy about it. She’d gotten so used to the standard ‘bright and sunny’ forecast she rarely, if ever, checked to see if she’d need an umbrella. As a result she’d been caught completely off guard by the sudden and prolonged downpour while walking to work and was soaked to the skin by the time she raced into the lobby of CatCo. Making things worse was the need to keep her dark blue blazer buttoned up as the white top underneath had, as it turned out, gone completely transparent when wet. Not really wanting to give the entire office a look at her basically naked from the waist up she was forced to sit in her chair with the uncomfortable, clammy fabric pressing up against her.

Making matters worse was the particularly low-brow article she’d been tasked to write. “When coming out goes wrong” was a title custom made to make sure those interviewed shared and relived their pain and misery at not being accepted for who they were and Kara was racking her brain trying desperately to think of a way around the problem. She could, she knew, just refuse to write it but then Andrea would give it to someone else who might not be quite so gentle with the people they rounded up and stuck in a media spotlight. No, she needed a way to turn it around, to make it a positive story while still giving Andrea the click bait article she wanted. Unfortunately, at least for now, she was drawing a great big blank.

Her mind wandered to the evening before and the conversation with her sister Alex that she’d been both looking forward to and dreading. 

“So…. How’d it go with Kate?” Alex had asked and the amused smirk instantly told Kara that there was no point in trying to hide the truth.

“Good. Really good actually. Thanks for calling her.” Kara wondered for a second if Alex would let it go at that but no such luck.

“Well there’s the headline… what about the article?” Alex said, falling back on a teasing pattern they’d developed ever since Kara had switched career paths under Cat Grant’s not so subtle direction. She saw Kara’s sharp look and held up a hand. “To be clear, I’m not pushing for details of what was wrong, that’s your secret and if you don’t want to tell me I’ll accept there’s probably a good reason.”

“Thank you.” Kara said, grateful beyond words that Alex understood when there was something she couldn’t share with her.

“Now that’s out of the way, what happened with Kate?” Alex said, fixing Kara with her best intimidating sister look. 

“Well, she certainly doesn’t travel cheaply!” Kara said, trying to keep things light. “Would you believe penthouse at the Hilton?”

“Yes, yes I would.” Alex replied. “She is just a *tiny* bit rich after all. Nice was it?”

“Just a little, yeah.”

“Luxurious?”

“Well I’ve never seen a hotel room with a piano in it before..”

“Loads of rooms, lovely view, that sort of thing?”

“Pretty sure it was bigger than my place and yours combined.”

“Impressive bedroom?”

“Putting it mildly. South facing, floor to ceiling windows, the view when the sun came up was spectacular!”

“And you’d know that last part…. how, exactly?”

“I…” Kara stopped talking and glared at Alex, annoyed at getting so easily caught up in the tale and letting things slip. But then again, she thought, maybe that’s what she’d wanted…

“I’d have thought that was obvious?”

“You’d have thought wrong.”

“We talked, we fucked, we woke up together.” Kara said with a wicked grin that turned into a full blown laugh as Alex almost choked on her beer. “See, that’ll teach you to be nosy!”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just I’m not used to you being so, uh, direct!” Alex said, wiping the drips away with her sleeve.

“And you’re…. You’re not…. well… mad?”

Alex sighed and wrapped an arm around her sister, pulling her in close. “Why would I be mad that you’ve found someone you really like, who is clearly more than into you in return and who you can actually share all of your life with?”

“Well, I thought that, after I didn’t… when you…. umm…”

“Are you *still* beating yourself up for what happened when I came out?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Kara said reluctantly.

“I’ve told you, it’s absolutely fine. Besides it wasn’t really coming out that threw you and you recovered in, like, literally half a day. And you’ve been nothing but supportive and caring every day since. And, AND even if you’d been a total bitch about it - which you absolutely were not - why on earth would I be mad that you enjoy loving ladies too?”

Kara giggled and buried her face in Alex’s shoulder. “I know, I know, I surrender okay? Thanks for getting it.”

“Hey, what are big sisters for if not helping you through big life changes and gently mocking you after?”

“Providing ice cream?” Kara asked, hopefully.

“Nope, your turn, I got the last batch.” Alex replied. “But before you do I’ve got to ask The Question. Are you happy with her?”

Kara sat up so Alex could see her face and the beaming smile seemed to light up the room. “Happier than I’ve ever been. She’s funny and smart and… and easy to be around. And it isn’t just that I’m not hiding one part of me away but I can, can… open up to her somehow, trust her. With everything. Oh, and she’s absolutely gorgeous which doesn’t hurt but I don’t need to tell you that.”

“You don’t but probably a good idea to have it on the list.” Alex acknowledged. “I say this as someone very, very happy in their current relationship but I’ll admit if I were single I might have seen if she was up for a coffee.”

Kara giggled, seeing an opportunity for a little payback. “Well for what it’s worth Ms Happily Committed she did call you… what was it now… oh yes, a lesbian fantasy. Exact words.”

Alex blinked and Kara snickered as she watched her big sister go through a mental reboot. “That’s… umm… that’s quite the compliment.. uh….”

“It’s okay…” Kara playfully patted Alex on the knee. “She has that effect on me too. Now you look like you could use a minute or two so would you rather strawberry or mint flavour?”

“Huh?”

“Ice cream.” Kara explained, patiently. “I’ll just pop up to Bang Bang in Toronto and pick us up a couple of tubs while you let that settle in.”

Kara knew she was smiling at her desk but the image of Alex staring in shock at finding out how Kate thought of her was one that was going to stick with her for a long time. As she reluctantly came back to reality she realised she was still staring at a blank page, the cursor blinking at her accusingly. With a sigh she looked around and caught William’s eye.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” She called across the room. “Chasing down a lead and some dry clothes!”


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn’t even made it out of the lobby before her phone rang. With a quiet groan she fished it out of her pocket then brightened considerably when she saw the Caller ID.

“Why Ms Kane, what an unexpected pleasure.” She said trying, and failing, to present a calm air of professionalism for the benefit of any work colleagues that may be passing.

“Just checking that you haven’t forgotten your spanking session.” Kate Kane replied in the most devastatingly erotic voice Kara had ever heard. It caught her off guard so much she actually lost her grip on the phone and winced as it bounced off the marble tile. Thankfully it didn’t crack and as she picked it back up she could hear Kate laughing while the speaker was still around knee height.

“You dropped your phone didn’t you?” Kate asked between her giggles.

“I… yeah, yeah I did.”

“Oh I am so glad you’re in my life….”

“Same here, both ways. Uh, I mean, glad I’m in yours and you’re in mine.” Kara stammered.

“Hmm, considering that I’m also calling to blatantly exploit your journalistic talent and integrity that sentence didn’t give me a lot of confidence.” Kate teased then laughed again at the sound of Kara’s exasperated sigh.

“Well it’s hardly my fault you make me a little, uh, distracted. My journalistic integrity, as you put it, will be absolutely fine so long as I’m not writing about you hitting on me. Talking of which what, exactly, am I writing about?”

“Batwoman being gay.” Kate replied smugly.

“You… you’re kidding right? That’s just another carefully crafted attempt to tease me?”

“Actually no, that’s just a welcome side benefit. I really do want to get the truth out there Kara and I can’t think of anyone better suited to the job.”

“Oh… oh! Of course, yes, I’d be honoured if you’re sure you want to tell that particular tale.”

“I am very, very sure.”

“Okay, when do you want to do the interview?”

“Can you come over tonight? I’ll send the Wayne jet for you if you like.”

“You know I don’t need that, right?”

“Yes, but Kara Danvers has to be able to provide a paper trail for how she got to Gotham if you’re interviewing Batwoman.”

“Oh… “

“Plus it’s probably a good idea not to let anyone see Supergirl in Gotham right when Kara Danvers happens to be in town interviewing the city’s newest hero. And if anyone asks why you’re riding in style we’ll just say your interviewing for the post of… oh, head of PR? How’s that sound?”

“Like it pays a lot more than I get now. Okay, how long?”

“Uh… I can have a car pick you up from CatCo in about an hour? That should just about work for getting the jet ready.”

“That’s great, gives me time to change.”

“Nurse or school girl?”

Kara blushed again but wasn’t willing to let that one go quite so easily now she was over the initial shock of having this sort of conversation.

“Which would you rather?”

“Oh school girl, definitely. Your ass in a short plaid skirt is weapons-grade sexy.”

“I’ll remember that,” Kara promised. “But for right now I’m thinking something a little more professional. See you soon Ms Kane.”

To Kara’s surprise the car was a relatively understated affair from a high end private hire company. She’d half expected a Rolls Royce to purr up to the building but apparently Kate preferred to pick and choose when to show off. The plane was a small but luxurious affair meant to carry a handful of people in palatial comfort. As the flight to Gotham was almost four hours she took full advantage of the peace and quiet to snuggle into the huge leather recliner, wolf down a meal that made the only first class flight she’d ever taken look like a McDonalds value menu and catch up on some sleep.

From there she was transferred to another car that sat considerably lower on its springs compared to the one in National City, primarily owing to the considerable amount of armour plating that had been installed. To her surprise she wasn’t driven to Wayne Tower but to a tall and thin tower block somewhere in the ‘obscenely wealthy’ part of the city. Inside she was directed to the elevator and given a key card that, after being scanned by the security system, deposited her on the top floor and inside the oddest apartment she’d ever seen.

It was, basically, three glass cubes with the elevator shaft in the centre. The first cube was clearly a reception space, coat stands and shoe racks dotted around the place. The middle cube was split in two, each side containing a four poster bed and surrounded by small, intricate water features and very oriental design touches. The outer cube, which took in the entire perimeter of the building, was given over to entertaining with a large amount of plant life scattered around to give the impression of a floating garden in the sky.

“So what do you think?” A voice whispered in her ear and Kara jumped, spinning round to find a grinning Kate right behind her.

“How do you DO that?” Kara demanded before Kate leant in and kissed her quickly but passionately. 

“Practice and the single minded drive to be as close to you as possible.” Kate replied with a wink. “You know you could have left the coat back there…”

“Oh I know, but then I couldn’t do this.” Kara said letting the full length black coat slip from her shoulders and puddle on the floor, enjoying the stunned expression on Kate’s face.

The dress was purple, that much Kate was sure of. It was also skintight, flowing over Kara’s curves as if it had been painted on. Kate could just about deal with that, after all she’d seen Kara when she was only wearing a smile, but whoever had designed this particular dress had surely been a super villain amongst tailors. It ran from the top of her throat all the way down to a point just below her knee leaving her arms bare. Scattered seemingly at random were a series of razor-thin slits that gaze brief, tantalising glimpse of tanned flesh beneath the fabric all of which built to the single long slit up her right leg that ran practically to her hip. The four inch heels matched perfectly and made the already-impressive Kara tower over Kate who was suddenly having trouble thinking at a level above ‘fire bad, tree pretty’.

Kate stepped forward, fully intending to sweep this vision up in her arms and race to the nearest bed but Kara stopped her dead with a gentle tap of her pen to Kate’s chest.

“I believe you wanted to do an interview?”

“I… I…. Yes. But that can wait….”

“An interview you flew me out here to do, on short notice, requiring a lot of trouble on my part to fit into my schedule?”

“Uh…. Yes….. yes that’s, uh….”

Kate was struggling to adapt to this new Kara, primarily because the assertive, almost controlling personality on display was getting her all kinds of turned on. Kara saw the struggle behind her eyes and took pity on her.

“Interview first, fuck later.” She whispered into Kate’s ear and the whimper of frustrated acceptance sent Kara’s mind racing through all sorts of interesting possibilities. 

“Fine. But you’re staying the night.”

“Deal!”

Kate took Kara’s hand and led her over to a set of comfortable armchairs with a small circular glass table between them. To her surprise Kara pulled an actual notepad from her purse before settling down.

“I thought the pen was just for show?”

“Nope, always find it better to do an interview handwritten. Easier to do shorthand, less stuff to get in the way and distract.”

“So it’s just you being the distraction then?”

Kara glanced up and after the briefest pause flashed Kate a dazzling smile. “Only when I want to be.” She winked and it took all of Kara’s self control not to do a small victory dance as, for the first time since she’d met her, Kate actually blushed.

“Is there any particular way you’d like to do this?” Kara asked, aware how odd this particular situation was likely to be.

“Well I was hoping to talk and let you figure out how to, uh, anonymise it?”

Kara tapped her pen on her lips as she thought the problem through, unaware that Kate’s eyes were following the tip of the pen like a hawk. 

“Tell you what, let’s go with that then run through it together and make sure it does what you want it to do without screaming to the world who Batwoman really is.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kara settled back, her face settling into a friendly, open, approachable and professional expression.

“So… where do you want to start?”

That proved to be one of the harder questions facing Kate over the next two hours. She could hardly give her own backstory as Batwoman’s and making something up felt all kinds of wrong for an article that was supposed to be about having courage in who you were. She sighed, tapping her fingers on the chair as she thought then glanced up at Kara. At that face she’d known for less than a year yet trusted implicitly. At the person who’d helped her cling on to hope when the entire multiverse was reduced to just seven of them. At the woman who was very quickly taking a grip of Kate’s heart in a way she’d never thought possible. She looked at Kara… and started to talk.

“For years Gotham has lived in fear. Criminals preying on the weak and helpless, relying on terror to make their lives easier, turning the dark into an enemy of every citizen. The city was drowning in violence, on the edge of falling apart forever until the night fought back. When the bat signal first lit the sky it put the criminals on notice, let the people know they weren’t alone, that someone was fighting for them.”

“Batman fought as hard as he could for longer than any could have imagined possible. He saved countless lives, helped every last person living in this city. But at best he maintained the status quo, kept us from falling into the abyss but never managed to pull the city back from that edge. Then the Crows came and tried their way, protecting the rich and powerful for a price while the rest of the city suffered and bled.”

“I couldn’t sit and watch Gotham die Ms Danvers. That’s why I put on the cowl, why I fight back. At first I followed the same path that Batman did but slowly I’ve come to see that it’s not enough. That if this city is to be saved it will take more than just stopping crime. Put simply Gotham needs to find hope in the future and the courage to make that future happen no matter how hard the path.”

Kara couldn’t quite keep the proud smile from her lips as she listened, her pen flying over the page. She glanced up as Kate paused and nodded encouragingly.

“If I’m going to be a part of that future then I’ve got to stand for more than just protection. I’ve got to be someone that the people can trust, not just the cowl. And the first part of that is to refuse to live a lie. Recently there’s been… speculation that there’s romance in the air. That there’s something going on between myself and a certain Slam Bradley. That’s not accurate and it’s not fair on Officer Bradley. It’s also not fair on those reading that speculation if they’re not aware that one of the two parties is, in fact, a lesbian. I’ll leave it to your readers to speculate whether that’s myself or Mr Bradley.”

Kara snorted a laugh and quickly looked up at Kate. “Sorry, sorry, unprofessional!”

“At least I know it’s a good line!” Kate replied with a grin.

“It really is, though we may want to edit to so it doesn’t sound quite so similar to your usual trademark sarcasm,”

“Let’s see how the rest goes, one should be safe enough.”

“True, right, I interrupted, carry on.”

Over the next hour and change Kate talked about everything that really mattered to her. A search for justice, the desire to change the world for the better, the struggles she’d had being accepted for who she was and her desire to make it easier for others following the same path. Some of it was, by necessity, couched in vague terms and a little light on details but by covering so much ground she made sure Kara could still write a front page worthy article without that lack of detail being missed.

Once she was done talking Kara asked a few follow-up questions then quickly wrote out the article in long hand in her notebook. Kate watched fascinated as the pen flew across the page, Kara working at super-speed with the words flowing like water. As the pen stilled Kara frowned and let out a thoughtful ‘hmm”.

“Something wrong?”

“It just feels like… like it needs a little something extra, a better ending. I mean you’re talking about hope and courage in your convictions but it sorta just, well, stops.”

Kate thought for a moment then smiled and said “Try this.”

“During the recent Crisis I met many of Earth’s heroes for the first time. I saw them all stand against evil and fight with everything they had to give until they were spent. They were magnificent. Yet there was one above all who stood out. A woman who wasn’t born here, who escaped the destruction of her home world and came to Earth as a refugee. She had every right in the world to believe she’d done her part but stood alongside us and fought for everyone, man, woman, human and alien alike. Her powers were beyond all of us yet ultimately it was her spirit, her hope that burned brighter than the sun. While the rest of us would have fought to death’s door I am convinced she would have found a way to keep going even beyond that. I am proud to be able to consider her not just a fellow fighter but also a friend.”

“If Supergirl can endure so much loss, so much heartbreak and stand firm in the face of armageddon then we, all of us in Gotham, citizen, Bat and Crow alike, can surely bring our city back from the edge in the same spirit of hope, help and compassion for all.”

Kate had turned to look out the window while she talked and it took her a moment to realise the pen had stopped scratching against the paper. She turned and saw Kara looking at her with wet eyes and a shaky smile.

“You mean that?”

“Every single word.” Kate told her, stepping over to kneel down beside the chair. “If I can be a tenth of the person you are, Kara Danvers, I will consider it a life well lived.”

Carefully Kara put aside the notebook and pen, took a deep breath to steady herself then scooped Kate into her arms, kissing her fiercely as she floated them up almost to the ceiling. Kate threw her arms around the Kryptonian’s neck and lent in, marvelling how the slim body pressed against her didn’t seem to so much as twitch no matter how much of her weight she took.

“I take it you approve?” Kate said when they came up for breath. “I mean, judging by the whole Disney-style true love’s kiss thing we’ve got going here?”

“Oh you want Disney-style? No problem!” Kara glanced around to make sure she wasn’t about to damage any of the plants then carefully blew a jet of her freeze breath around and above them to leave them flying in the middle of a gentle indoor snow storm. 

Kate let out a delighted cry, settling herself on Kara’s feet before leaning out into the white crystals and letting Kara spin them around, her fingers trailing through the falling flakes. Slowly they spiralled down and it was only when they made it back to the floor that Kate pulled herself back in and kissed the girl of steel.

“Is there… anything… you…. can’t do?” Kate asked in between kisses and felt herself fall for this amazing woman a little more at the embarrassed giggle that seemed to vibrate through her body.

“Say no to you, apparently!” Kara replied, her eyes dancing with excitement. 

“Talking of which, how ever am I to repay you for flying all this way to help me out?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, curious to see where Kara might take such an invitation.

Kara glanced around the ridiculously opulent surroundings, her mind racing with possibilities. Their first night together had been almost frantic, emotionally driven and fuelled by a heady mix of desire and surprise. She’d allowed, hell, she’d practically demanded that Kate take the lead to the point she’d made sure the brunette was ‘holding her down’ and had enjoyed the feeling of giving up control, even if only symbolically. Tonight though she wanted something different, something to show Kate she wasn’t the only one capable of creativity and, with a bit of luck, balance the books a little.

“On the bed, now!” Kara ordered and Kate practically ran past her in her eagerness to get started. Perfect, Kara though, that sort of enthusiasm was just what she needed right now…


	3. Chapter 3

Kate jumped up on one of the big four posters and hesitated. Kara hadn’t actually told her any specifics and she debated whether to simply lie down and wait for instructions, mirror Kara’s submissive hands above head pose from their previous romp or go for something more suggestive. She was still sitting upright, legs stretched out in front of her when the choice was suddenly taken away. Kara blurred as she went from leaning against the glass door frame to straddling Kate’s thighs, her hands wrapped in the short brunette hair as she kissed the other woman with an urgency that Kate hadn’t expected. Combined with the usual bludgeoning of her senses that always seemed to come with Kara kissing her, smiling at her or just being in the same room as her it wasn’t more than a few seconds before the need for air became urgent. 

Kara picked up on it immediately and pulled back, her hands sliding along Kate’s arms until she had a firm grip on her wrists. Making sure she’d had time to recover from that first unexpected assault Kara raised Kate’s arms out to her sides then started to gently but firmly push her back towards the waiting pillows. Kate’s natural instinct was to fight back but it didn’t matter how hard she pushed Kara didn’t even seem to notice. Slowly, inch by inch, she was eased on to her back, Kara’s arms never so much as trembling in response to Kate’s full strength. Kara pivoted with her new captive until they were lying down, the blonde pressed against the brunette as they started making out.

For several long minutes their lips met and danced before parting with a gasp only to find each other again. Through it all though Kara held Kate pinned firmly to the bed, preventing the smallest of movements unless she herself approved of it. Kate had never felt control so effortlessly stripped away from her before, to have been so helpless and overpowered. It should have been terrifying yet, somehow, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Kara’s presence wrapped around her like a blanket, her scent and taste and warmth easing away any misgivings and making it easy, oh so easy, to let go and enjoy the ride.

Kara felt the little involuntary jerks of Kate’s muscles ease and fade as the subconscious tension drained away and gradually shifted her grip. Still straddling Kate’s thighs she moved her hands to pin her shoulders to the bed, sitting back so she could gaze down at her prize. The artfully torn jeans and tight fitting t-shirt showed off Kate’s spectacular figure perfectly but it was her eyes that took Kara’s breath away. They flashed in the soft light, that mix of hedonistic enjoyment and complete focus on Kara easily driving away any misgivings or second thoughts from her mind. With a careful breath she concentrated and let her heat vision lance out in tiny, controlled bursts.

Slowly, teasingly, without ever so much as touching her lover, Kara stripped her one seam at a time until the remains of the t-shirt fell away to leave Kate naked from the waist up. The map of her tattoos tempted Kara to go exploring but she had something very specific in mind and was determined to see it through. 

Lowering her head she gently eased Kate’s right nipple between her lips for a tender, gentle kiss. As soon as she heard the first faint groan she let go, moved a few inches back, pursed her lips…. and blew a jet of cold air right over the tender nub. 

“Eeeee! Kara what…” Kate squeaked at the unexpected sensation but was cut off by Kara’s teasing laugh. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I just want to show you the possibilities of dating an alien…” She whispered before holding her hand up and letting her heat vision play over her invincible skin. Once she was sure she’d got things mostly right she let the blue fire fade and die then dropped her now hot hand down to caress Kate’s breast.

“Ooohhhh gggg…..” Kate felt her eyes almost bug out of her head at the mix of a wonderful teasing touch from this gorgeous woman and the sharp bite of Kara’s warm flesh against her cold skin. Kara gave her a mental ten count before repeating the performance on Kate’s left side. This time she was a little more sure of herself, let Kate cool down a little more and heated her own hand up that much faster.

“GAHHHHooooohhhh….” Kate couldn’t stop the initial cry but didn’t really care. The initial shock quickly died, feeding the pleasure of Kara’s touch and making her long for more. Kara eyed her carefully and saw Kate’s pulse quicken in her throat, felt the tiny twist and buck of hips under her and smiled in satisfaction.

Sure now that she was on the right path Kara set to work teasing the hell out of Kate Kane. She mixed her targets, sometimes focusing on her sides, sometimes down her stomach to the tempting flesh of her hips, other times up to her neck and always coming back to her aching, needy tits. But no matter where she worked the pattern was the same. Cold breath, hot hands and the sort of frustrating teasing touch guaranteed to send Kate round the bend.

After five minutes she started to wriggle her hips, hoping to get Kara so worked up she skipped whatever else she had planned but the only sign she was having any effect at all was a knowing smirk from the blonde. After ten minutes the wriggle had turned into a full-on writhing though only for a few seconds at a time until Kara applied just enough pressure to hold her still. That, in turn, just added to the frustration and Kate could feel her pulse pounding as the teasing continued to build.

Fifteen minutes. Then Twenty. Then thirty. A cold breeze followed by hot hands sliding over her skin, the occasional delicious touch of soft lips against her body that would inevitably be followed by a tiny icy blast to make her jump and groan. And of course through it all there was Kara above her, holding her down with a wicked grin, blue eyes sparkling with the knowledge of the frustration she was building up in her victim, clearly loving every minute of the slow, insidious torment she was dishing out. Kate’s breath came in short, sharp gasps as she shook her head slowly from side to side, fighting against the terrible, all-consuming need Kara was stoking inside her until, inevitably, she broke.

“Kara… Kara please…. Please…. I can’t…. It’s too…. I need to….”

“You need to… what?” Kara asked casually as she laid her hands on Kate’s tits and started to knead and pinch the flesh just enough to send a small wave of wonderful pain through Kate’s overstimulated body.

“I need… need to cum.”

“Ask nicely.”

Kate hesitated, her pride rebelling for a moment. But only for a moment as Kara leant down and lapped hungrily around her rock hard nipples. 

“Please make me cum. Please Kara, please, I need you to make me cum. Please!”

“Hmm, not bad but you could definitely do with more practice.” Kara replied with an evil grin. “For a first time though it’s good enough.”

With a lightning quick motion she had Kate’s jeans unbuttoned and flung clear of the bed. The underwear beneath was by now a sodden mess so Kara simply tore it off her lover and slid two fingers inside Kate’s aching body. Almost immediately she added a third, twisting her hand to let her thumb rest on top of Kate’s clit then paused, holding herself still as she waited for Kate to refocus on her.

“You’re *sure* you want this?”

“More than anything.” Kate said breathlessly, just the sight of Kara Danvers kneeling over her with fingering her pussy almost enough to send her over the edge.

“Then hang on…” Kara advised and without warning let her fingers start vibrating, her super speed turning her hand into a shimmering blur of sensation that happened to be perfectly curled to touch every single one of Kate’s most sensitive spots. 

It was beyond anything the brunette had ever dreamt of. No vibrator, even the mains powered ‘massagers’, had even come close. Certainly no lover had ever managed to give her a tenth of the stimulation before now. Every nerve seemed to scream in ecstasy and she surged upwards on a tsunami of pleasure, cuming almost immediately then carrying on, up up up to places she’d never even dreamt existed. Her body shook, her breath caught and Kara kept driving her on, on, on until the pleasure overwhelmed her and with a soft sigh she collapsed into a warm blackness.

Kate woke to find Kara wrapped around her, hands gently stroking her shoulders, sides and stomach. She moaned and wriggled in closer, luxuriating in the presence of this stunning woman.

“That… that was incredible!” Kate said, not wanting to let Kara worry that she’d gone too far. “Wow, I mean…. Wow!”

Kara chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. “I’m glad. I thought you should probably know now what you’re getting in to. If it was going to freak you out I’d rather it be now that after… after we’ve gotten too close.”

Kate squirmed in Kara’s arms, turning to face her and giving her a long, tender kiss before replying. “Too much? Can we do that every night!”

“Every night?”

“Twice on weekends!”

Kara put on her best pout. “Oh, oh I see how it is, get the alien to do all the work…”

“You didn’t seem to mind.” Kate said with a wink, letting her hand tap the very obvious dampness between Kara’s legs. “But no, not all the work… aside from anything else I’ve got my own ideas for how to show you a good time!”

“Ooh, do tell!”

“Not quite yet, still have some planning to do. It’ll be worth it though, promise!”

“I’ve heard that giving a Bat time to plan is a really bad idea…” Kara teased, a small groan escaping her lips as Kate let her fingers drift across her hips.

“Only if you’re a villain.” Kate replied in an over the top growl that didn’t really match the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “In the meantime I believe it’s your turn…”

Kara, all too aware how intense the experience was that she’d just put Kate through, opened her mouth to assure her she didn’t have to do anything if she didn’t want to. A complicated swipe and twist of Kate’s fingers instantly drove any such thought from her mind as she gasped: “If you insist….”


	4. Chapter 4

This time they were both awake in time to see the first light of dawn creep over Gotham. From where they lay the glass walls seemed to vanish giving the impression of running streams and a miniature jungle surrounding them as they hung in the sky with the city tinted in pink and gold beyond the plants. 

“Wow…” Kara breathed as she drank in the view. “Never thought Gotham could look so pretty.”

“There’s a Gotham now?” Kate’s voice was playful and Kara turned to see the other woman gazing straight at her, a warm smile on her face. Kara blushed and kissed her gently, tenderly. To her surprise Kate matched her, seemingly content with being in the moment. Kara had to admit she liked that, rather a lot, more than a lot, in fact she could almost say she lov…

The peace was shattered by the insistent ringing of her mobile. Cursing under her breath but knowing it could literally be a matter of life and death Kara apologised to Kate as she slid out of bed to retrieve the buzzing annoyance from her purse.

“Kara! Where’s that article on regretful gays I assigned you!” Andrea’s voice barked loudly enough that Kate could make it out from across the room. “You’re two hours past deadline!”

Kara rolled her eyes and had to stifle a laugh as Kate had pulled a batarang from under the bed and was enthusiastically miming lobbing it at the phone with a questioning look. 

“It’s not coming.” Kara said, shaking her head at Kate. “I…”

“It’s not coming?” Andrea’s voice had gone quiet and Kara repressed a sigh. “Listen Kara, you may be a pulitzer prize winner but you’re still a reporter and you still work for me. If I tell you to do something then you do it or you clean out your desk and sit at home for the next three years while your non-compete clause plays out!”

By now Kara had wandered back to the bed, standing alongside Kate who had to actively work from drooling at the sight of Kara’s naked body stretching up above her. Still, she could hear both sides of the call and was rapidly taking a very personal dislike to Kara’s boss.

“You’ve been warned about this before. I’m sorry but you’ve left me with no other choice but to fire you, effective immediately!”

Kara smiled as she delivered the knockout blow. “Well it’s up to you but it’s a real shame you won’t be able to publish an exclusive interview with Batwoman.”

There was a long pause from the other end of the line. “What are you talking about?”

“Supergirl asked me, as a trusted and fair reporter, if I wanted an exclusive interview with Batwoman. Her very first, actually, and it seemed like something that would sell so….”

“You have…. an interview… with Batwoman.” Andrea’s voice was flat, almost disbelieving.

“I do. And she’s fascinating, listened to her talk for hours and the headline alone would have set records for CatCo. Well…. maybe not outright records, that first interview Cat did with Supergirl is going to be tough to beat…”

Kate threw a scandalised look at Kara, placing the batarang across her chest where the red logo would be on her costume while giving a thumbs up sign. Kara laughed silently, striking an ‘up up and away’ pose which had an entirely different effect on her audience when she wasn’t wearing the cape or costume or, well, anything at all.

“Oh really, and what might that headline be?” Andrea said with a nasty edge that was nevertheless tinged with resignation at the way the conversation was heading.

“Batwoman is gay.” Kate grinned triumphantly while miming passing her heart over to Kara who blew her a kiss in return. 

“You’re serious? That’s actually….” Andrea spluttered into silence for a moment. “Alright, fine, you’re not fired. Get that story logged in the next two hours and…”

“Actually it’s not quite that easy.” Kara said, revelling in the moment. “I’ve gotten in the habit of recording your calls and I’m pretty sure you did just fire me, at least in a way that’d keep the lawyers busy for a while.”

“And where would you find the money for those lawyers?” Andrea virtually snarled back.

“Oh I’m sure I can find a sugar… daddy or something to foot the bill.” Kara said lightly, trying to ignore Kate burying her head in a pillow to muffle the laughter. “Besides they won’t be needed. You’ll get the story, and a lot more to come, but this bullying stops now. For me and everyone at CatCo. That anti-compete clause goes away from all contracts and you give the reporters an equal voice in what they cover. You’re still the boss and you can make money how you need to but there’s got to be something worthwhile about what we do, not just lowest common denominator click bait.”

There was a long pause from the other end of the call then: “Fine, yes, alright. Provided you can get follow-ups with both Supergirl AND Batwoman whenever something earth shattering goes down.”

“Well it’s up to them of course but I’m pretty sure they’ll let me know when one or the other experiences anything earth shattering.” Kara said casually with a wink at Kate who by now just had her eyes poking above the pillow trying desperately to keep quiet. 

“Get it uploaded in two hours.” Andrea ordered.

“Six.” Kara countered. “I still need to get back from Gotham.”

“Fine, six. This better be worth it Kara!”

“Oh trust me, she is.” Kara hung up and gave a triumphant grin at the woman lying on the bed. “I think that went well.”

“That was a thing of beauty, glad I was here to see it!” Kate said before adding with a smirk “The call was pretty good too.” She reached up, snagged Kara’s hand and dragged her down on top of her.

“Again?”

“And again and again and again, yes.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Kara asked with a laugh.

“I can give you a list if you like….”

“You know I really do have to get back to National City though, right?”

“I know but you can write the interview up and post it from the jet which, by my reckoning, gives us… oh, about thirty seven minutes before you need to be out of this bed.”

“Sounds good to me!” Kara said, flicking the sheet up and over them both, the cool silk caressing their skin as their bodies rolled and tumbled across the bed.


End file.
